Blood Plus Heritage
by Nbik
Summary: Nine years after Saya's hibernation, things has been more peaceful now. Despite this, chiropterans still lurk in around the world. With no one to kill chiropterans and new conflicts, what will happen now? *Has mistakes, but don't rage.
1. PART 1:Daybreak

BLOOD+: Heritage

**PART 1**

Chapter 1

It was a dark night. It always was. But this night was different. The floor was in blood. Everywhere was. A boy was there. All he can see is a female staring at him with blood on her outfit. It comes closer, and closer, and...

"Yah," Seth woke up,"Am I-oh, it was just a dream."

Seth dragged himself out of bed and went to his daily routine thing like everyone does. He got dressed and was ready to go to school when his mom came downstairs yelling.

"Don't forgot your backpack."

"Thanks, mom." Seth replied. "Heh."

"You are in high school and you're still forget things." she yelled back.

"Let him be, honey." Seth's father called out. "It's natural."

Seth shrugged off the call and stormed off the house. On the way, he picked up a newspaper and read it. It was about Delta 67 substance been compromised in the U.S.A. and taken away by the military and the Red shield is on the move to retrieve it. It also talks about mysterious sightings in Okinawa.

"Always about this stupid chiropteran thing," he muttered. "Give me a break. Ever since it was revealed to the public, all the news you see is this left and right."

Apparently, reading and running was not a good idea. With a groan, he bumped into a young man walking with two young girls.

"Watch it," the young man said. "Don't rush and read."

"Sorry," Seth called. "I am in a hurry, Kai-san."

Again, he stormed off despite the man's protests. He then noticed ahead a figure playing a rather peaceful music with a cello with a small crowd surrounding him.

"That's quite impressive," Seth admitted. He took out some coins and dropped it into the man's cello, which the man recoiled in surprise.

The man placed away his cello and walked before bumping into a middle-aged blonde haired man.

"Hello there," the blonde haired man said. "Old friend."

Eventually, Seth was in the front door of school. He slowly went up the stairs and into his classroom. Everyone, apparently, was there and staring at him.

"You're late," the teacher said. "Go to your seat. It is the third consecutive time."

Seth groaned and moved to his seat.

Midway during the school day, the bell rung to eat lunch and take a break outside. Seth finished his lunch and took a deep breath and sighed.


	2. Nightfall

Chapter 2

School is over. The students are finally on vacation. With one sigh of relief, Seth left the homeroom. The teacher however, since Seth arrived late, must stay until six.

"This is boring," Seth muttered. "I hate this."

After getting out of the gruesome hell, Seth exited his seat and left. He looked at the horizon and saw the sun going down. He looked at his hands. It slowly turned gray-whitish. He took out his pocket mirror and looked at it. His eyes were turning from sky blue to green.

"I gotta get home fast.", he said to himself and raced off.

Later...

"I am home, mom." Seth said weakly.

"So son," his dad yawned, as he came down the stairs. "Did you blow your cover?"

"Close, but nah" Seth replied. " I only got detention, but who cares?"

Seth climbed the stairs before taking a look at the T.V. It displayed a reporter talking about an attack at the park.

Guess I have to be on the move, Seth thought. Again.

Seth went upstairs, did his nighttime routine and went to sleep. But, a few hours later, he dressed up. He pulled up the windows and left the house.

With a few teleportation maneuvers and dashes, he finally arrived at the scene where he saw at the T.V. a few hours before. He looked at the area with utter disgust.

Someone must have been ripping limbs apart. Seth thought.

Suddenly, he heard a growl. Seth jumped just as the figure came charging down at him.

"Chiropteran," Seth said. "I knew it."

Seth summoned his katana. His green eyes glowed. With a grunt, he charged. 


	3. Visitors

Chapter 3

Seth gasped, as he lunged his blood-covered katana into the beast's body. The beast recoiled in surprised and turned into stone a few minutes later. Seth made a horizontal strike and the crystal body shatterd in half.

"Damn son of a bitch," Seth gasped. "is tough."

Seth walked away. What he didn't know is that two figures were spying oon him.

"What is with him?" the female figure said.

"I really wanna shoot him," the male figure replied. "With my Bloody Rose"

The figure cocked his gun. Seth noticed and quickly turned around, took out a pistol, and fired. When it was slient, Seth left the scene.

"Geez, he is serious." the female stuttered. "Zero, let's go. You know that Seth doesn't change his personality."

"Not even at Cross academy" the male muttered and they left.

The next day...

There was a loud bang in the front door. Seth's lazy father got up and opened it. Two figures erected from the light.

"Is there a problem, sir?" the father asked.

"Haji, sieze the boy," the man said to the other. "Don't let him get away."

"My son?" the father replied in surprised. "Why?"

"Move aside, sir!" the man angrily said. The other man had got hold of Seth and dragged him to the front door.

"I've got him, David." Haji said in a low voice. 


	4. Interrogation

Chapter 4

"Hey, what the heck are you doi-ARGH!" Seth cried as Haji flings him into the car.

David got in the car and drove off. He took a glance at Seth and his expression turned from bored to surprised.

"He appears very differently" David said. "From what we thoguht of you."

"Why are you doing this?" Seth roared. "Am I so special?"

"You are." David replied. "So shut up, chiropteran."

Seth was shocked to hear it. How did they know, he thought.

Later...

David ordered Seth to exit the vehicle. when Seth did, David ordered him to follow him. Seth was surprised of what was in this "base". He could see various types of things. He then saw something that caught his eyes. It was a box that read "721226". Under it said "borned in 1833". The year caught his attention. Seth became curious and reached out for it. When he touched it, in his mind, he saw images of a a figure giggling at dead people. He then saw two girls: one with red eyes, the other with blue.

"Don't touch it," David said. "You will disturb her."

Seth was shocked. He asked, "What is it?"

David stopped on his movement. He then said, "Diva."

Seth was dumbfounded by that statement. He didn't know what this "Diva" meant or what is is.

"How old are you?" David asked. "Your real age."

Seth sighed. "I look like a seventeen year old, eh?"

"I am really about 177 years old.", Seth confessed. David smiled.

"You know how past, huh?" David said. "You also hibernate?"

"I do, but only for a year or two." Seth replied.

"Strange" David said. "A queen or king, in this case, hibernates for about thirty years."

"Whataya mean king?" Seth asked. He was suspicious.

"Two queens were found and known" David said. "One was Saya and the other was Diva."

"Saya is currently asleep in hibernation while Diva is dead. The box you saw contained her remains."

"Wait a minute," Seth said. "Were you spying on me last night?"

"Yeah," David laughed. "Me and Haji were up on a tree studying you."

Seth then realized that they wren't spying on him. He then realized something. It was a statement of what a classmate said to him while he was in Cross Academy.

"If you go crazy," Yuki laughed. "We will find you and hunt you down."

Seth was shocked. But he shook it off. He then focused his attention on David

"We took a study at your blood," David said, after getting serious. "after you killed the chiropteran,"

"So what?" Seth replied.

"Your blood and the queens" David said. "were identical."

Haji turned around after hearing it.


	5. Struggle

Chapter 5

"What?" Seth said in shock.

"It's true," David muttered. "You are the brother of Saya and Diva."

"Chiropterans queens only give birth to two females" David continued. "However, your mother had an abnormal ability to reproduce a third time and that's how you were borned."

Seth looked in disbelief. He never knew it. Not even his parents told him.

"Your real parents are chiropterans too," David added.

"So my parents," Seth stuttered. "are fake?"

"Not fake." David assured. "You were adopted."

"There is no shame in that." Haji said. "At all."

"But what we didn't get is" David asked. "Why are there human and "vampire" blood in your body?"

"My blood has been mixed over the years." Seth said helplessly.

"I see," David replied. "Haji, get the needle."

"What?" Seth cried. "Why?"

"Your blood," David replied. "It has something that can revive Saya. It could be painful, since your and her blood doesn't match. But its better than not waking her up."

"You're gonna use meto revive some creature?" Seth cried. "You're outta your mind!"

Seth tried to struggle against Haji's grip. At first, he broke free. But as he attempted to flee, he saw Haji unwrapping one of his bandaged arms. Under the wrappings was a monster arm. Haji pierced his fingers through Seth's back deeply. The last thing Seth saw before collapsing was Haji readying the needle.

Seth woke up on a bed. David was looking at him and so was Haji. Then someone entered the room. It was Kai. Seth couldn't believe it. The pain on his back still ached and Seth fell unconcious. Then, he felt something readying him on his feet. It was Haji.

"Don't rest now," David snapped. "We still have to revive Saya."


	6. Saya

Chapter 6

"You're not," Seth gasped. "Gonna use my blood to awake her?"

"We have no choice," David said. "Don't get in the way now."

Seth was shocked. He had no choice but to agree.

"She's not in Okinawa," Seth asked. "Right?"

"She is," Kai replied. "in a tomb."

"What tomb?" Seth asked.

"You will see," David said.

The tomb was bigger than Seth expected in size. But inside it was nothing but hollow. The group entered, with Seth shaking like a leaf. But, before they went in, David stopped Seth in his tracks.

"Your weapons," David said. "Just in case you try to kill her."

Seth frowned. He reached into his pockets. He took out a katana, a pocket knife, pistols, and a grenade. David was surprised and asked, "Where did you get these?"

"I stole it," Seth admitted. "Execpt for the katana and pocket knife."

The group proceeded into the tomb. But, then two figures came running to the group. They said they want to see it too.

"Sure," Kai said." It's good to see you, Lewis and Julia."

While in the tomb, on the side, they saw a naked teenager similar to Seth's age on the floor.

"Hello," David said. "Saya."

Seth wanted to get out, but Kai, Julia, and Haji were blocking his path. He grudingly had to continue. Haji reached for Saya's arm and pulled out a needle. Hesistant, he jabbed the needle into the lifeless body.

Suddenly, the body moved and tiwtched as if were in pain. Eventually, it mumbled something. David ordered clothing and Kai fetched them. Once they got Saya dressed, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Haji?" she asked.

Haji smiled and hugged her. It had been quite a while ever since Haji saw Saya. David sighed. Seth, on the other hand, stared in shock of what is happening. David noticed and told him to accept the fact.

"You have to talk to her sooner or later." David said. "There is no going back."

Kai's eyes began to water.

"The face," Seth whispered to himself. "Where have I seen that?"

His mind raced back and thought of all the events that happened throughout his mind. He came across one sad memory. Then Seth eyes widened.

"No..." Seth muttered. "Impossible."

Later...

"It's good to be back," David said. "Right?"

"Yeah," Saya said happily. "Thanks."

"But how long has it been?"

"It is only been," Haji said. "Nine years."

"B-but," Saya stammered. "How?"

David pointed at Seth, to which Seth recoiled in surprised.

"Who is he?" Saya asked.

"The one's blood responsible for reviving you," David said. "Your brother."

"I thought only Div-," Saya began, but David cutted her off.

"It is revealed," David said. "That there was a third child."

Saya looked at Seth. Seth looekd back. Both had one expression: surprisal.


	7. Rage

Chapter 7

"Not this time." Seth roared. "The past has driven me to vengeance and I tried to hold it back! Now you brought back a creature as well as a bad memory I tried to erase!"

"Seth, calm down!" David demanded. "And what do you mean?"

"This is bullshit!" Seth said and his katana materilized out of thin air. "I've had it!"

Seth grabbed his katana and attacked. For self defense, Haji opened up his Cello case and gave Saya her sword. Seth wasn't scared at all and charged at his sister. Saya, caught off-guard, jumped out of the way. Saya wanted to cover the sword in the blood, but can't find the strength to do so to her brother. Seth didn't care and attacked everyone while saying verbal profanity in the process. Lewis aimed his shotgun at him, but Seth knees him across the face before he pulled the trigger. Kai attempted to take out his pistol, but Seth knocked David into him and caused his pistol to fire a bullet through David's leg.

"That's enough!" Saya yelled. She lunged her sword through Seth's body. The commotion has caused David's military guards to storm the room to find out what is going on.

"What the," Seth stammered. "hell?"

Saya removed the sword. Seth, like Saya, can survive an attack like that. But the surprise attack adn shock knocked him out cold.

"Saya," David yelled. "Did you cover your swor-?"

"No, I did not." Saya replied in a low voice. "He will live."

"Boy," Lewis commented. "He gotta learn how to control his temper."

"Agreed," Kai replied.

"Guards," David said. "Take him to the medical room."

"I lost the headquarters once," David muttered. "If Seth unleashed everything he could, he would end up like Diva: a cold-blooded monster."


	8. Understanding

Chapter 8

Seth opened his eyes. He was back at the medical room. Looking at him was David. by the looks of his face, Seth had to assume his previous actions wass unacceptable.

"What," David started. "Is with you?"

"Listen," Seth replied. "I don't trust that queen of yours okay?"

"Your queen could be dangerous. I had to react in self-defense."

"You are just over-thinking it," David assured. "As time passes, you will understand."

Seth sat there, with a blank expression.

"Saya felt scared as well," David continued. "When we first met her."

"You know your past, right?"

"Yes." Seth said. "Most of it."

"Chiropterans are still out there," David said. "Only you and Saya can kill them."

"And Saya can't do everything alone."

Seth looked down. It was all too surprsing for him.

"The last chiropteran of Okinawa," David said. "was killed by you, remember?"

Seth nodded solemly. David then took out a map and pointed his finger at the middle east. He then glared at Seth.

"We are going where?" Seth asked.

"Germany." David assured.

"You better heal fast, because we are moving out tommorow. You will be coming with us."

Seth nodded at plopped down. David took one last look at him and left the room.

Why? Seth thought. Why? 


	9. Exit

Chapter 9

Seth stepped out of the bed. He looked up.

Time to move, Seth thought.

He got his clothing, dressped up and left the room. While in the hallway, he saw David and Julia. They ordered him to follow.

Later in the airport...

Seth took a glance at the group. He noticed his sister with serious eyes. Carefully, Seth slipped next to her.

"Saya," Seth whispered. "I'm...sorry."

Saya looked up. Her blank face turned to a slight smile. She tapped her worried brother in the back. Seth sighed with relief, now knowing what has to be done is done. He then noticed David having a heated arguement with the employee talking about the flight. Seth wanted to say something, but Kai shushed him. The employee left for a while and cam back a few minutes later and whispered something to David.

David turned around and said, "Our flight was originally cancelled, but they managed to get a plane."

"Alright!" Lewis called. "Let's move!"

They managed to pack their things when Seth noticed something. He looked up and saw Zero behind a pillar.

"Seth?" Saya asked abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Seth muttered. When he looked up again, he was gone.

"Zero," Seth whispered to himself. "You bastard."

David lead the group to the entrance of their flight and told everyone to go in. Seth took one more glance around the area, checking if anyone else was there. Eventually he went in the plane. The plane eventually started.


	10. Danger

Chapter 10

The plane ride was rather much boring than Seth expected. He wondered why he even had chiropteran blood in his veins. He was about to let out a loud whine when David ordered him to keep his mouth shush.

"Damn," Seth muttered. "Are we there yet?"

"Asshole," David snapped. "Don't act like a little kid."

Seth was about to talk back when all of a sudden, a loud bang rung across the plane. During the initial surprise, David saw the source of it, a gun. A tan-skin man has somehow brought a weapon into the plane and is holding someone hostage. The man was then talking in a language no one understand.

"What is it, David?" Seth asked. "Who is he?"

David didn't say anything. He was pulling out his revolver, when the man opened fire and shot David in the shoulder.

"Gah," David cried. "I'm hit!"

Everyone got down. David is hurt, and they can't defend themselves

Seth cried, "My weapons! Give me them!"

David realized that he had Seth's guns all along. With one final effort, he threw the pistols to Seth. Seth wasted no time aiming. Seth pressed the trigger when he noticed something.

"David!" Seth cried. "You took all the bullets!"

David was ready to take out the rounds when he saw Seth dump the guns on the floor. He saw, instead, Seth wielding a katana and flying towards the man. With a mighty shove, Seth impaled the blade through the man and removed it. What he didn't know that the man is hiding a bomb. Seth saw it and dived out of the way, just as it detonated.

At the Germany airport...

"Uh, sir?" the employee asked. "I think we might have a problem."

The workers all looked up and saw a plane coming right at them.

"Everyone get down!" someone shouted.

The passangers plane had less than a minute to live. Seth then thought up an idea.


	11. Tears

Chapter 11

"David," Seth creid out. "Is the airport near water?"

"It's on the coast," David replied. "Why?"

"I got an idea," Seth cried. "Everyone open the windows!"

The passengers were baffled by the statement. Nevertheless, they obeyed.

Good thing the windows are big enough, Seth thought. David then realized what he was planning. Carefully, he slipped his way to Seth.

"Are you crazy?" David said. "The adults can survive, but there are chil-"

Seth didn't bother listening and pointed out the window. THe passengers were surprised and begun talking amongst themselves. Seth slapped himself in the head with his palm.

"Everyone jump," he yelled and flung himself off the window and into the sea. Not wanting to die, the passengers followed the same action. David, having no other choice, told his group to do it as well.

Later, after a rescue boat was send...

"That was pretty crazy of you," Lewis told Seth. "But smart."

David, on the other hand, was talking to a German officer asking something.

"Casualties?," David asked.

"Roughly 97 people, sir." the officer replied. "About 12 of them were deathes."

David glared at Seth angrily and turned back to the officer and smiled. The German officer gave a salute and left. Infuriated, David steamed towards Seth and slammed his face with a fist. Seth collasped onto the floor and looked back in shock.

"What the hell," Seth cried. "Was that for?"

David pointed at the ambulence. Seth got a glimpse of a several adults crying about something. Seth realized that there were children aboard and he has gotten them a a fatal mess. David grabbed Seth at the shirt and punched him again. A horrified Saya looked at her barely conscious brother in pain and whispered soemthing to Haji. Kai, remembering the time he got hit by David, retaliated by counter-punching him.

"That's enough," Kai cried. "It wasn't like Seth wanted that to happen."

"Listen," David ordered. "If it were adults, I would scold him, but those were children."

"They had much more to learn and in the inccident, you ended thier lives. You should have listened to me in the first place!"

David was about to tackle Seth, when Haji intervened. David eventually managed to gain his temper and calmed down. Seth got up and looked at David.

"Sorry," Seth muttered. "About that."

David turned around and walked away with the others following him. Seth took one last glimpse at the tearful parents.

"What have I done?" Seth whispered to himself. 


	12. Memories

Chapter 12

The group was walking across the street when Saya remembered something.

"Kai," she called out. Kai looked back and slowed down.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How are the children?" Saya asked. "You know about Diva's daughters, right?

"Don't worry," Kai assured. "They're being babysitted by Mao."

"Okay," Saya said when he noticed Seth next to them with his head down.

"Seth," she said. "It's okay."

"Don't worry," Kai assured. "It's just an accident. Don't be depressed."

Seth looked up to them and smiled. Then he noticed a red crystal on Kai neck.

"What," Seth asked. "Is that?"

"This," Kai said solemnly. "is my brother, Riku."

Saya's eyes began to slightly water. Seth felt a wierd moment.

"I'm sorry," Seth said. "What happened?"

There was moment of silence.

"Diva," Saya finally said. "Took his life."

Seth was shocked. Why would his other [deceased] sister do such a thing? Saya and Kai began to think back to the time of that incident. It was truly a sad tragedy.

"Riku," Kai cried. "Run for it!"

Riku, however was frozen in shock. Diva approached closer and closer. She slowly took her clothings off and smiled.

"Leave him alone!" Kai cried and fired a shot, but he was off aim due to his injuries.

Riku's yell rung everywhere and into everyone's ears. Saya knocked Carl off and told Haji to hold him off. Saya saw the giggling Diva holding Kai and charged. she sucessfully stabbed Diva but forgot to put blood on th katana. Diva laughed and threw her across the room and walked away.

Saya grabbed the injured Kai when he pointed at something. Riku's body was crystallized and they can do nothing to stop it.

"Guys," Seth called. "Guys?"

Kai and Saya woke up only to find themselves in the middle of a car wreck. Seth gave himself a facepalm. 


	13. Bloodbath

Chapter 13

Nightfall came faster than expected. Seth attempted to hide his face but to no avail. Saya looked at his brother and was surprised.

"Your skin," Saya said. "And eyes are d-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Seth said annoyed. "I showed you all my true colors. Are you happy?"

Other than her, Kai, Julia, and Lewis; no body cared. David looked to see what's the commotion and sighed. When he looked back, he saw a hotel.

"We need to find somewhere to stay," David called. "C'mon."

When the arrived, it was a horrible sight. German officers were investigating mutilated bodies and limbs.

"Holy shit," Seth said. "What happened here?"

THe officers were about to reply when the group heard gunshots.

"Let's go!" David ordered and they rushed upstaris.

"Wait," the officers cried. "It's too dangerous!"

The group found a bunch of chiropterans ambushing a milityary squad from all corners. When the last soldier was dead, the bloodthirsty creatures turned their attention on them.

"Here we go again," Seth cried. He grabbed his katana and ordered to attack.

"Haji," Saya cried. "My katana!"

Haji opened his cello case and flung out the weapon to Saya.

"Saya," Seth cried. "Cover me!"

The chiropterans came from left and right. Seth and Saya had to keep moving to dodge the attacks. A chiropteran managed to grab hold of Seth, but Haji sliced off its hand and Saya stabbed it. The chiropteran crytstallized and Seth bashed right through it. Doing the exact same thing, Seth covered his katana in blood and killed another chiropteran. The remaining let out a loud roar and charged until David and Lewis shot them off.

"Let's finish this," Lewis cried.

The commotion has caused the officers downstairs to investigate, but when they arrived, they say five dead chiropterans and the group relaxing.

"How did this happen?" an officer asked.

"Long story," David happily replied. 


	14. Threat

Chapter 14

"At least a few rooms are still clean," David assured. "We have to stay here for the night."

"Dude," Seth called. "We got attacked, this place is a mess, and this is so not VIP."

"Now cut the shit and let's go somewhere else."

David was annoyed by what Seth said. David shook his head and pointed at the following rooms. The rooms look like that GOD made it himself. But the outline is not what everyone expected. It was just 3 beds, a lamp, a TV, a bathroom, a mirror, and table. They were were only in standard quality compared to the windows, walls, etc.

"This place is infested with monsters," Seth whined. "we could be ambushed again!"

"True," Kai replied. "But there is no else we can find."

The next day...

Seth woke up with a start. He looked around suspiciously when Saya conked him the head.

"There is nothing wrong," Saya said. "Just relax."

Later...

Everyone was in the lobby, eating breakfast, when Lewis came rushing in with a newspaper.

"Guys," Lewis exclaimed. "Look! An empty box labelled 721226 was found at the streets of Berlin."

Seth realzied the number and asked, "Is that...Diva?"

David looked carefully. It was the box they saw back at headquarters.

"Who took the remains?," said Seth. "And why?"

"Looks like they want to do something," David replied. "This is bad."

Everyone agreed. With Diva's box remaining, it may be possible somebody or some group wanted to do something with the remains. They might...revive Diva

"What now?" Julia asked. "Do we go to Berlin, David?"

"We must," David. "But, I have a pretty good feeling who took it."

"Who?" Saya asked.

David could only say one thing, "Aston Collins."


	15. Chase

Chapter 15

"David," Seth cried. "We've been walking in circles for hours. He isn't here."

"He is somewhere in Berlin," David assured. "Shut up and find him."

"We can't can't scout the entire city," Kai replied. "What now?"

"Maybe we can ask people," Saya suggested. "We might get some answers."

It was no use asking. Unlike the employees, officers, and authorities, the civilians don't understand Japanese and the group can't understand German. While asking, Seth found an officer at the corner of his eye. Knowing it could help, he rushed to the officer.

"Um, excuse me," Seth said. "Do you know who is this Dr. Collins?"

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich nicht verstehen," the officer replied. "Aber ich wei , wer Arzt Collins."

Seth was baffled. But he did hear the Collin word. The officer knew he didn't understand, so he pointed at a store. Seth looked and smiled.

"Thank you," Seth replied. He immediately went to the others.

Later...

"You got info?" David asked.

"Yeah," Seth said. "He's in that stor-"

He stopped when he noticed a blonde middle aged man walk out of the store. David saw it too.

"Collins!" David cried. The figure noticed him and made a run for it.

"After him!" Kai cried, and everyone raced off.

Collins was running rather fast, that half the group couldn't keep up. After serveral minute, only Saya, Haji, Kai, Seth, and David were still going. Eventually, they got up to him, and Haji flung himself on the doctor. Surprisingly, Collins wa able to break out of the grip and stormed off. That was when David and Kai collasped of tiredness. The remaining runners realized that Collins isn't any ordainary human. The trio attempted to pounce on him only to crash into one another. With a smile, Collins stormed off and in a few seconds, he was nowhere to be seen.

Apparently, the officer, who Seth had a chat with, was suspicious and followed. He eventually found the trio on the floor.

Later at the police station...

"Dammit," David muttered. "Did he really get away?"

Saya nodded. Meanwhile, the German officer looked at the them.

"You are," the officer asked. "Chasing Dr. Aston Collins?"

"So you speak our language?" Seth said, rather annoyed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Adam Ritcofen," the officer replied. "I was speaking in German, since I don't trust strangers."

"Now, who are you people?"

"We are Red Shield," Lewis said. "We just deal with chiropterans."

"Uh, guys?" Seth said. "Are we giving away too much information?"

"It's fine, we can trust him," David said. "But how do you know about Collins?"

"I saw him flirting with married women," Ritcofen said. "I had to call him off several times."

"Do you think we can trust him?" Seth whispered to Saya. Saya, in reply, shrugs.

"What do you want from him?" Ritcofen asked.

"We suspect him of stealing that box at the news," David replied and showed him the article.

"I see," the officer said, "But why do you suspect him?"

"He was a traitor that helped the chiropterans." David said.

"And he wanted to experiment on them." Lewis added.

The officer nodded and looked at Seth, Haji, and Saya.

"You people look pretty handsome and beautiful," Ritcofen said. "Wait, are you-"

"That's a secret." Kai said.

The officer then said, "So they are. But I don't care. as long as they don't bite."

As David explained, Haji saw a figuring at the corner of his eye. He looked at it, but it dissapeared. He whispered the news to Saya.

"Really?" Saya asked.

Seth noticed the commotion and seecretly also heard the news.

"Do you guys mind I use the bathroom?" Seth asked. "It's an emergency."

He stood up and left the room and took the corner on the left.

Apparently, that was where the spy was once in. Seth wandered the hallway and saw a figure. Seth, realizing, it could be him materialized his katana.

Meanwhile...

David was finished with talking when he noticee Seth was missing.

"Where is Seth?" David asked.

"The young man is using the lavatory," Ritcofen said when all of the sudden a huge scream came from the hallway. 


	16. Plans

Chapter 16

The group went to the hallway to see what was going on. All they saw was Seth removing his katana from a lady's body. The lady wasn't the only one hurt. Seth was covered in cuts and on his back was a knife. Lewis and Kai rushed to his aid and removed it.

"A spy, eh?", Ritcofen said. "You're under arrest."

The woman rather laughed. She took out a pistol, aimed at her own head, and pressed the trigger. She then fell onto the floor with blood oozing out of her head.

"Is she," Seth asked. "Suicidal?"

"I'll send in a team," Ritcofen said. "To recover the body."

The Next Day...

"You know," Lewis said. "That Collins sometimes might be a pain in the ass."

He then took a look at the latest news article. It was a shame they didn't get information. The others looked at Lewis and nodded.

"After this," Seth asked. "Where do we go?"

"Ask that once we are done with this mess," David replied.

Ritcofen and Julia then came rushing to them. He was holding a cellphone in a bag. He then explained about the calls and information.

"She was," David exclaimed. "Calling Collins?"

"So that bastard," Kai called out. "Did he hire this person to stalk us?"

"But why?" Seth said.

"Long story," Juila replied.

Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse...

"YES!" Collins exclaimed. "It works!"

"Oh Diva," he then said, "You and your chevaliers will walk this Earth once more!"

He looked at the crystal boxes, each having the following label:

James, Solomon, Diva, Karl, Diva, and Amshel.

"Nathan?" Collins called out. "Get the machine ready."

Nathan smiled and did what he was told.


	17. Conflict

Chapter 17

Ritcofen decided to let out a loud moan.

"It's already been three days," he said. "And Collins is nowhere to be seen."

"I agree," Seth whined. "He must've moved away somewhere."

David hated the idea of just giving up. He glared at the two and said, "He did not leave the country."

"This proves it," he continued and showed a small plastic bag containing what appears to be blood. On the bag was labelled Collins.

The group was surprised. How did he get it with no one noticing?

"So," Seth started. "He's dead?"

"Not quite so," David replied. " It was retrieved from some warehouse. Besides, he can't be killed that easily."

"You can wound him," Seth said. "But not kill him?"

David nodded. He placed the ziploc bag on the table and left the place. Everyone was baffled by just looking at the red liquid. As always, it proves to be a slight strain to Seth, Saya, and Haji. It isn't surprising as they haven't been getting blood in a while.

Juila realized it almost instantly. She knew that Ritcofen can talk to doctors in this country.

"Can you take us to the hospital, Mr. Ritcofen?" she asked the officer. "We might need something."

A few hours later...

"How do you feel?" Julia asked Saya.

"Better than before," Saya replied and sighed.

Julia smiled and turned her attention to Haji and Seth.

"I'm so you also feel better." she smiled.

Seth and Haji nodded while a confused Ritcofen watched.

"I thought they had their fill ahead of time," the officer asked. "Are they that thirsty?"

The faces of the three chiropterans turned from a smile to a angry glare.

"Uh, forget that I said that," Ritcofen stuttered and left the room.

Meanwhile...

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked with amusement. "You decided to give away so much blood for just one person."

"Shut up," Collins cried angrily. "It doesn't matter now."

The figure watched the commotion and giggled.

"It feels good to be back," the figure said and and her blue eyes began to shine. 


	18. Trouble

Chapter 18

A slam to the table surprised everyone.

"What's up with you, Rit?" Kai asked. "Anger management?"

"Two people were killed last night," Ritcofen said. "Eye-witnesses claim the murderer was wearing a blue dress."

The group was confused.

"Another witness said," Ritcofen continued. "there was another murderer. He was wearing a white tuxedo."

Haji and Saya started to get concerned. They knew something. David tried to recall something. But Lewis took the answer with a snap.

"Diva and her main chevalier?" he asked.

David nodded. Then, fear struck everyone. Finally, Kai decided to talk out of the slience.

"So," he began. "She is back?"

Seth asked, "Diva?"

The group nodded in fear. Diva had already caused much trouble, pain, and deathes in the past. With her back, she could continue her killing spree.

Kai then realized something. "What about Kanade and Hibiki?"

Seth realized his two daughters were left back at Japan. But one thing confused him.

"So your daughters are not really yours?" Seth questioned. Kai, in reply, said, "Yes."

So those daughters' were my sister's, Seth thought. He then looked at Saya.

"What truly happened?" Seth asked.

David interrupted and said, "Saya killed her. Now let's move."

The group began to head outside.

"uh, Seth," Kai asked. "Since you are chiropteran, don't you have chevaliers like your bodyguards or something?"

Seth stopped on his movement and said, "They died."

Saya and Haji turned around after hearing that.

"You had chevaliars?" Saya asked.

"I used to," Seth replied. 


	19. Diva

...The chapter will involve Seth meeting Diva for the first time. SO EPIC!...

Chapter 19

"Tasty," James Ironside sighed. "But not as good as the ones I tasted back at Japan."

As he said that, he threw a blood-drained corpse on the floor. He smiled.

"Don't drink them all," Nathan playfully complained. "We need some, too."

"Get your own," James replied. "I don't have to save anything for a shithead like you and I'm thirsty."

"What about Diva?" Nathan laughed. "You won't save some for her, too?"

James was silent and Nathan made a grin. Suddenly, Amshel jumped right in front of them. And he wasn't in a good mood at all. He turned his attention at James.

"Diva needs blood," Amshel muttered. "You shouldn't be drinking them all."

James was rather annoyed. He said, "Not you too?"

Just then, a figure entered the area. She smiled as her blue eyes glowed through the dark night. She approached her chevaliers and took a glance at the corpses near hear feet.

"Save me some," she said. "Please?"

"We promise to find more," Amshel said. "Please wait."

"Collins' blood was enough to fill me," she replied. "I need something good to drink."

"I heard that, Diva!" Collins yelled at the distance. "I saved your life!"

The figure giggled and disappeared into the darkness.

Later...

"What kind of thirsty motherfucker would have done this?" Ritcofen asked. "Damn."

He got up after examining the massive piles of bodies around him.

"That is quite strange," Julia implied. "Even chiropterans won't go that far killing hundreds (or even thousands) of people."

"Could there be a horde?" Lewis asked. "Similar to the one we encountered back to the hotel but alot more?"

"He has a point," Seth replied. "Maybe there were a horde."

"But a horde will only need about four or five humans to drink to fill itself up," David said. "This massacre is just has too many victims, so it can't be possible."

"It's a really big horde," Seth countered. "It could be possible."

"Even if it was," David answered. "Why would it do that?"

"Thirst, blood, everything," Seth listed. "Why not?"

Suddenly a scream run into their ears.

"Chiropteran!" Saya yelled. "Haji, let's go!"

The duo ran off with the others calling for them.

"Saya!" Kai cried. "Wait for us!"

The group eventually saw the horror. A woman was being grabbed by a chiropteran. Apparently, they weren't the only witnesses. A group of people were also watching.

"Oh my god," one man said. "Honey, watch out!"

"HELP!" the woman cried. However, just as David and the others arm themselves, they realized it was too late. THe chiropteran roared and grabbed the woman by the chin. With all the strength the foul beast can summon, it pulled up his hand. It was truly too disgusting for such sight that everyone looked away. Once, they returned their view, they saw the chiropteran licking blood off its fingers while holding the headless corpse in the other hand.

"Holy shit." Seth muttered. The beast looked the other humans and looked at the corpse in its hand. Angry, it threw the headless body away and charged at them.

"Hostile charging!" Ritcofen commanded. "Fire at will!"

Within seconds, the bloodsucking monster was mowed down by the extreme barrage of bullets and sharp blades.

"No..." the man tearfully said as he looked at the body that was once his wife. "Why?"

Seth, Saya, and Haji looked at him in shame. But they knew they couldn't save her. Just then a girlish laughter broke out. And then came a soft voice singing. David looked around.

"Oh no," David said. "Collins actually-"

"Diva." Saya angrily said. Then she shed a tear.

"I'm calling for backup!" Ritcofen said. "I'll be right back!"

The song came louder and louder and louder. Then it stopped abruptly. Saya's red eyes looked around, trying to sense where her sister is. Haji removed his bandages of both his arms.

Seth then felt a strange moment. His eyes glowed green.

She is here, Seth thought. Somewhere.

There was then a surpsrise. An explosion occured right behind them, and a katana was swung from the smoke impaling Saya across her stomach and into the wall. Haji attempted to free her, but a huge boulder was flung right into his direction and crushed him.

"Haji!" Seth yelled. Just then, he saw six figures emerge. It was no other than the second queen of chiropterans and her chevaliers.

"It's good to be back," Diva sighed. "Right, sister?"

"And it seems you bought food," she giggled. "Thank you."

"Do you know how it feels to be dead?" Diva questioned. "I would like to share it to you."

She approached the weak and incapacitated Saya. She was ready to press her thumb on the sword when Seth shoved her out of the way.

"Ah," Diva said. "A new boy? Interesting."

"Fight somebody who isn't hurt," Seth taunted. "You little bitch."

Diva just laughed when Seth came bullet-ramming at her. She smiled and James went in front of the chiropteran's way.

"Pay some respect," James called out. "To othe-"

He was cut short when Seth forcefully swatted him away if he were just a fly. Seth eventually stabbed Diva in the chest and pushed and nailed her into the floor.

"You seem different from the others," Diva playfully said while looking at Seth's glowing eyes. "But you don't seem to be that strong."

With that Diva pushed off Seth with rather ease and thre his katana back at him. Seth, wit quick reaction, dodged it by an inch. Diva smiled and focused her attention on Saya.

"Now," Diva said. "Where was I?"

As she approached, she was grabbed by some unknown force. To her surprise, chains wrapped around her and halted her from moving foward. She looked back and was astonished by where it came from. The chain's source was Seth's palm.

"I'm not done, sister," Seth grinned. 


	20. Wounds

...Tensions are building up. What is gonna happen?...

Chapter 20

"Wait," Diva said confused. "what did you call me?"

"You heard me," Seth replied. "It's hard to understand. Even I don't know."

Haji then broke out of the rubble and carefully removed the sword and caught Saya in his arms. As seth explains, Haji quickly took the unconcious Saya to safety.

"So, you're my brother," Diva said. "But why are you helping her?"

"She sided with the humans," Diva exclaimed. "And even killed me. Why?"

"Ask yourself that question," Seth replied as he released the chains. "You killed so many innocent lives and you think it as fun. What do you expect, murderer?"

"I just want to have a family," Diva cried. "Saya always is so obsessed in killing me. You should understand!"

"She probably even killed my daughters!" Diva continued with tears flowing through her eyes. "She-"

"No, she didn't!" Kai cried. "They are safe and sound back at home."

"What?" Diva and tried to approach him but Seth cutted her off.

"They are still alive," David confessed. "Nothing happened to them."

Diva then slumped down with Solomon comforting her. Seth glanced at her and the chevaliers. He then crouched down at looked at the depressed Diva. Solomon looked back and asked, "Where are they?"

Seth was concerned and looked at Kai.

"We need to see them," Solomon demanded. "Are you gonna lie to your sister?"

"If you are his brother," Amshel continued. "Show us."

"No," Kai called. "You will just harm more people."

"You already harmed enough humans," Julia said. "You dare not harm another."

"Look what you did," she continued. "Diva, look at those bodies."

Diva turned and saw a headless corpse. When she looked further, she saw many others.

"It is," Seth said. "what you and your chevaliers did."

"Think how others feel," he said. "Think about it."

"But what about me and my family?" Diva said. "Have you thought about that?"

"They are safe," Seth countered.

"Well, take me to them!" Diva cried. "I just want to see them."

Kai, now starting to feel bad, nodded at Seth. Seth was concerned. What if she hurts someone?

"Fine," Seth said. "If you harm another being, don't say we didn't warn you."

"Apparently, I didn't warn you about this," Collins called behind Seth. He aimed a revolver at him and fired point blank.

Meanwhile...

"Saya," Haji called. "Saya!"

Saya woke up. Her wound was healed and she looked up at Haji. He was very concerned and looked at her wound.

"I'm okay," Saya said. "Thank you."

Haji smiled. Just then, a gunshot was heard. Haji and Saya looked at the flash where it came from. Haji got up and ran off.

"Saya," Haji called. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"I'm coming with you," Saya said. "I do not want to lose you again."

Meanwhile...

"Collins," Solomon called. "What are you doing?"

"If we don't deal with him now," Collins replied. "You are done for"

"Agreed," James replied, just as he punchhed his way out of the debris. "He will starve you to death."

Diva looked in horror as his brother was on the floor bleeding an extreme amount of blood. Collins yelled, "Do you wish to see your daughters?"

"You didn't have to shoot him!" Diva argued.

"We will get a plane to Okinawa," Collins yelled. "Now c'mon!"

As they left, Seth watched. He tried to crawl to them, but his head then felt a numbing pain. And thus, he collapsed. The last thing he heard was voices calling his name.


	21. Warning

Chapter 21

The group looked at the unconcious Seth in the hospital bed.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Kai asked.

"He suffered a severe gunshot to the head," the doctor. "The bullet narrowly missed his brain since it seems he moved at the last second."

"It's a miracle," a nurse remarked. "That he lives after that."

"He needs to rest," the doctor continued. "It's still a serious trauma."

"We can't just leave him here," Lewis said. Saya and Haji began to show concern.

"We must if we have to continue," David replied. "But Ritcofen, can you keep an eye on him?"

"No problem," Ritcofen assured. "He will be safe and sound."

"Besides," he continued. "I will pay him the money for him to go back home."

The group left the room. Once thay did, Ritcofen looked back at Seth. Then, he took out a bloody bullet from his pocket and looked at it.

"Guards," Ritcofen ordered as they came. "Analyze this projectile and come back when you found data."

The officers left and Ritcofen turned his attention back at the unconcious chiropteran.

"Heal fast, young lad." Ritcofen whispered. "They can't fight them all without you."

Two figures secretly watched the commotion. In a blink of an eye, they disappeared.

Two days later, back at Japan...

Kai immediately rushed his way out of the plane and went into the streets. He called in a taxi and went in with the others right behind him. They, too called in more taxis.

"Mao," Kai siad to himself. "Please be safe."

Just when they reach the house, they saw Diva and the others enter in a car. It then drove away. Nervous, Kai rushed into the house only to find the door locked. Kai tried everything to break the door open, but to no avail.

"Dammit," Kai angrily yelled. "Mao!"

Just then Haji appeared and, with great force, tore the door into pieces.

"Kanade?" Kai called out. "Hibiki?"

"Ma-" Kai called but what cut off when he saw a body. "Mao!"

Kai rushed to her and saw her barely concious. Kai also saw two small holes near her neck.

"She is pale," Kai muttered. "They drained her blood!"

"Kai!" David said as he grabbed Kai from rushin out the door. "Listen, nobody wants this to happen. What has happen already happened."

"Remember what you told me?" David snapped. "It's not like we want this to happen."

"I'm gonna call in medical help," Julia assured and she took out her cell phone.

"Where would they go?" Kai asked. "Where?"

Just then, Lewis found small pice of paper. As he picked it up, he realized it was part of a map for Vietnam.

"I think I know," Lewis assured. "But why?"

He gave David the paper. David was rather surprsied.

"We have another plane to catch," he said.


	22. Fate

Chapter 22

Several days later...

"We got a plane," Daivd assured. "Unlike the last time, this one is private."

"We ordered a search," the employee said. "Rest assured. It's safe."

"Another ride after one week," Lewis grumbled. "I might be a little sick."

The group entered.

"Do you think we should alert Seth?" Kai asked.

"Relax," Julia replied. "I will call Ritcofen weekly."

"In fact, I should now do it."

And thus, Julia reached out for her phone.

Ritcofen was calmly relaxing looking at the still unconcious Seth. Just then his phone rung. He reached for his pocket, took it out, and pressed the reply button. Ritcofen assured to Julia that everything is normal and Seth is recovering faster than expected.

"Good," Julia replied. "Uh, Ritcofen, do you mind cancelling the flight to Japan?"

"Why?" Ritcofen asked. "Something happened?"

"We're going to Vietnam," Julia said. "We found hints Diva might be there, so pay Seth the flight to Vietnam."

"No problem," Ritcofen laughed. "Once he gets his lazy arsch up, I'll notify him."  
(Note: Arsch means ass in German)

"The flight is ready to take off," the pilot said. "Please stay in your seat and turn off all electronics during the ride. Thank you."

Later...

"Sir," a guard said after entering the room. "We anaylzed the bullet."

"Well, private?" Ritcofen snapped. "Give me some answers. What was in it?"

"It was some modified potassium cyanide, sir." the guard replied. "It could be someone into coma. Once that happens, it leads to even death."

"Did you test it?" Ritcofen asked. "I need answers."

"I thought you might add that." the guard assured. "We tried it on a mouse. It went unconcious and it died a few days later."

"What?" Ritcofen cried. "Oh no..."

The two looked at Seth. This could be bad. Just then, a sound erupted from the machine. They looekd at the screen and saw nothing but a line.

"Oh shit," Ritcofen said. "Get your arsche outta here and call the doctors!"

Ritcofen then grabbed a microphone and yelled out, "Code Blue! Code Blue!"

Doctors and nurses began rushing into the room. They rushed in equipment and extra personnel into the room.

"You're not gonna die in front me, lad!" Ritcofen cried. "C'mon kid!"

The doctors sought last resort and took out a defibrillator.

"Bereit," the doctor said. "Und klar!"  
("Ready," the doctor said. "And clear!")

"Nichts," the nurse replied.  
("Nothing," the nurse replied.)

"Immer wieder versuchen!" Ritcofen demanded.  
("Keep trying!" Ritcofen demanded.)

"Bereit," the doctor said. "Und klar!"  
("Ready," the doctor said. "And clear!")

Meanrwhile in another plane...

"Mom, where are you taking us?" Kanade and Hibiki asked nervously.

"Vacation," Diva giggled. "Ah, the girls blood seemed tasty."

"Told you that you don't have to listen to your brother," Collins said. "See? You are now with your daughters."

"I guess you're right,," Diva said. "He's just like my sister."

Collins then took out his revolver and reloaded it. Before he inserted the bullet, he took a glance at it and smiled.

"Guns," he said to himself. "One shot, one kill." 


	23. Thanatophobia

...We lost someone. BTW, I'm trying to make chapters longer. But I feel kinda lazy...

Chapter 23

"Bereit," the doctor said. "Und klar!"  
("Ready," the doctor said. "And clear!")

"Nichts," the nurse said. "Was...er ist..."  
("Nothing," the nurse said. "He...is...)"

"Es tut mir leid," the doctor told Ritcofen. "Aber es ist nichts mehr konnen wir fur ihn tun."  
("I'm sorry," the doctor told Ritcofen. "But there is nothing more we can do for him.")

With that, everyone left the room. Ritcofen looked at him. His wound has healed, but the posion must have already gone into effect and killed him. Ritcofen then lifted the sheets over his head. he then lifted his phone and began to dial.

Once he left, two mysterious figures approached the hospital bed.

Later...

"Vietnam," Saya sighed. "Sweet breeze."

"Focus, please?" Kai playfully replied.

"You kids never get bor-hold on," Julia said as she picked up her phone. "Ritcofen, why you call?"

"I've got bad news," Ritcofen said in a soft voice. "Very bad news."

Later, that night...

"I found a place we can stay," Daivd assured. "We will be staying in this hotel for a while."

"Comfortable rooms?" Lewis asked. "VIP shit?"

David glared at him. He then noticed Julia. She had a concerned face.

"Whats the matter?" David asked.

"It's Seth," Julia said. "Something happened to him."

"What happened?" David asked. "What did Ritcofen tell you? Was it a chiropteran attack?"

"Seth," Julia finally confessed. "Seth is dead."

"What?" David said in surprise. "That can't be."

"A royal chiropteran would not die by a simple gunshot to th-" David whispered but was cutted off.

"Collins modified it," Julia explained. "Now that a comrade of us died, what do we tell the others?

"We cant' tell them this news yet," David said. "Not just yet."

"Who else besides us and Ritcofen knows about this?"

"Nobody," Julia assured.

"Keep it that way until the time is right." David said.

"Uh, guys?" Lewis asked. "What are you two yacking about?"

David looked back and said, "Nothing, just private stuff."

"Should we know?" Lewis asked.

"No!" David cried.

"Okay," Lewis studdered. "Chill."

The group headed into their rooms. Tommorow is going to be a long day.


	24. Mystery

Chapter 24

"There is a nearby school in the area," David said. "By judging what Diva and the others might do, we better act quick."

"Saya," Julia said. "You, Kai, and Haji will infiltrate the school."

"Don't worry," Lewis called out. "It's just like the time you went to the all-girl school."

"Now c'mon," David snapped. "Let's get moving tommorow."

The next day, after waiting 2 hours in the school's office...

David walked out of the principal's room and into the office after talking about the summer school thing. He looked at Saya and Kai and smiled. Hw then took out two uniforms.

"We are suppose to wear some white shirt, black pants (skirt for girls), and a red tie?" Kai asked. "I'm okay with the white and black, but why a red tie?"

"It doesn't bother," Saya replied. "It suits us."

"Both of you will be going to class to room 34." David went. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, Haji is gonna be the violin teacher," Daivd said. "Hope you can deal with that."

"Let's move," Kai said and the two left the office and into the classroom. The classroom was filled with students fooling around. They didn't see any teacher and saw two extra seats next to each other. The two smiled and sat down. A few boys noticed Saya and pulled off a sly smile to one another.

"Hey, girl," one said as he approached. "Ya new here?"

"Uh, yeah," Saya nervously. "You are?"

"Just the best-looking kid around?" he replied. "What's your nam-"

He stopped talking when he heard foorsteps. Everyone immediately stopped thier actions and took thier seat. The teacher was rather annoyed when she approached the room.

"I heard you people from a mile away," she angrily said. "What makes you think you can fool around as long as you can?"

The strict teacher gave massive work for the students to a point where their heads were going to explode. Suddently, after an hour of grueseome work, the bell rung. It was time to move onto the next class: violen. When they went into thier room, Haji just finished his teaching and the studenst left. He smiled at Kai and Saya as they came in. Once the class was over, Haji ordered Saya and Kai to see him.

"Saya," Haji said. "Karl is in the school."

"Karl?" Saya asked. "Is he trying to-?"

"The phantom," Kai said. "I'm sure of that."

"Are there any upcoming events?" saya asked. "Are there?"

"There is," Haji assured. "There is going to be a dance somewhere next week."

"Talk about deja vu," Saya said. "That happened to me ten years ago."  
(The original Blood+ took place during 2005-2006. This story takes place in the year 2015. The day Saya went into the dance was 2005, so that was ten years ago.)

"Hey, Saya!" Kai blurted. "We're late for...let me see...lunch! c'mon!"

And he stormed out of the room. Saya turned at Haji.

"After this is over," Saya said. "We will travel the world together right?"

Haji smiled and pushed his lips onto Saya's. And he smiled.

"Sure," Haji said. Saya then left the room.

During Lunch...

"Hey Saya," Kai said. "If you're done eating, you can go outside. Meet ya there."

And he left. Saya, not wanting to be alone, ate quickly and left as well. Outside was rather beautiful. She saw many students playing around and having fun. Just then, a group of boys shoved their way out of the crowd and into the playground.

"Rude, right?" a girl said. "The leader is Kiro Konishi."

"Yeah," Saya replied. "You are?"

"The name is?" Saya continued.

"I'm Mira," the girl said. "Please to meet you. Aren't you Saya."

"That is me," Saya laughed. The two chatted and Mira then left for something. However, the chat caught Kiro's attention.

"Hey, aren't you the new girl," Kiro asked. "You look...hot."

And Kiro approached her, much Saya's shock.

"What do..you...want?" Saya studdered.

"You just look nice," Kiro slying smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh.." Saya startled. "Secret?"

"I'll take that as a no," Kiro replied and leaned closer to Saya. He began to put his arms over her. "I don't know why people don't like you."

"You are like the bomb," he continued. "And your lips are so..."

"Please," a voice called out. "Learn your manners, will ya?"

They turned around only to see what surprised Saya.

"Seth?" Saya asked. "What are you doig here?"

"Aren't the new guy in our class?" Kiro asked. "Get lost."

"Heh," Seth laughed. "What's that gonna do? Make me cry?"

"I hope you came prepared." Seth continued taunting. "Because I did."

Haji and Kai came to the scene and looked at the gang.

"Besides me having a lot more fighting experience," Seth continued. "I've got a street fighter and a teacher to back me up."

"I can give you people detention for harassing someone," Haji said. "But it won't be any normal one."

"Now get out," Kai ordered. "Unless you want to start a conflict."

"This isn't over, kid." Kiro angrily muttered. "Let's go, boys."

"Saya, you are something boys are willing to fight over," Seth joked.

"I got to ask you one thing," Kai said. "Have you fully healed?"

"Yeah, I have," Seth said. "But I don't remember being in a hospital bed and I feel a little wierd."

"Well it's good to be back," Saya said. "Right? And are you sure your head is okay."

"Relax," Seth assured. "I'm fine."

Suddenly Karl walked past them.

"Not for long," he said to them and took out four knives. 


	25. Explanation

...Guess who's back...

Chapter 25

Haji sensed something behind them.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled and everyone ducked just as the knives missed them by an inch.

"Karl!" Saya yelled. "Haji, my katana!"

Karl lefted the playground and into the streets with the four mowing him down.

"Let's dance, Saya!" Karl replied. "Hehehahahahahahahaha!"

His laugh proved to be a costly mistake as Seth took it to his advantage and gave him a mighty shove to the ground. Saya then proceeded to cover her sword in blood and stabbing him. Unfortunately, luck was on his side, and he was able to move away just as the sword struck down. It did, however, hit his arm. Karl simply ripped it off and made a run for it.

"Is he crazy or what?" Seth asked. "We better get back to the playground as if nothing happened."

After the school day...

"Seth, uh, can we see you for a moment?" David asked. Seth nodded and followed him and Julia outside the room.

"Okay, how come you are here?" he asked. Seth was baffled.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"I know it sounds crazy," Julia replied. "But you were confirmed to be dead two or three days ago."

"Not you too?" Seth cried. "Even Ritcofen was babbling about me dead."

"Do you remember anything?" Julia asked. "About you getting up, dying, or something?"

"Don't remember a thing while I was in the hospital," Seth said. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Even I got confused," a voice called out. "Surprising isn't it?

"Adam Ritcofen?" David asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with the lad," Ritcofen said. "It surprised be as well."

"But I think I can explain." Ritcofen replied. "Here is what I think."

"I'm not too sure if you know. But, Seth is rather a unique chiropteran. Although he is chiroptera, part of his blood comes from an unknown origin and part of his blood is human. Seth's chiropteran and human blood died out while his unknown blood was in a sleeping state. Somehow, the unknown blood woke up. The reaction also triggered his human and chiropteran blood to start moving, too. I examined his body and I was initially right, but, after a while, his chiropteran blood fought against his unknown part. Thus, the uknown blood in his body went back into the state where it once was. That's how he was brought back to life ,but, I couldn't figure how his blood of unknown origin was awakened."

"Mouthful," David said. "but relevent."

"So you're saying someone or something revived me?" Seth asked.

"Possibly," Ritcofen. "But I don't know."

"Still," Seth said. "You were surprised, even thinking I'm an undead."

"That was a misunderstanding." Ritcofen countered. "We know you are no untoten."  
(Note: Untoten means undead in german.)

"How long have you been here?" Julia asked.

"I came here yesterday night," Seth replied. "I saw the school and Ritcofen suggested I go undercover since you guys might be there."

"And I am right." Ritcofen boasted. "Heh."

"Don't be surprised," Seth said. "I'm still alive."

Two days prior at Germany...

"Taking away the body?" Ritcofen asked the guard. "Understood."

Ritcofen went into the while muttering not to gross out.

"Okay, young lad, time to-," Ritcofen started but was surprised by what he saw. "Oh my god! Where's the body? Where's the body?"

"What body?" Set asked. He was alive and well looking out the window.

"Holy Scheibe!" Ritcofen yelled. "Impossible!"  
(Note: Scheibe means shit in german.)

"What?" Seth said, rather confused.

"You're-you're dead!" Ritcofen. "Are you a zombie?"

"What the hell are you saying?" Seth asked.

"Follow me to the X-ray room," Ritcofen ordered. "There's no way you can be alive."

"So what now?" Seth asked. "Ya done talking to me?"

"I guess so," David assured. "Since most of it is explained."

"David," Saya said, who she and Haji had secretly. "What do you mean by Seth dead?"

"Relax," David said. "He isn't dead. He's right here."

"You said he was dead," Saya angrily said. "And you didn't tell us?"

"We really could use some information," Haji muttered. "It doesn't matter if it is devastating or not."

...Guys, chapters are getting longer. I am trying to make it as interesting as possible... 


	26. Derelict

Chapter 26

Meanwhile, on a cruise ship nearby Vietnam...

"Mama," Hibiki and Kanade yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Stay here, girls," Diva replied. "Mama will be right back."

The twins watched as Diva entered the room and closed the door behind her. In front of her was bodies and in the middle was Collins, licking blood off his fingers. He looked at Diva and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Collins, my chevaliers are getting weaker due to the lack fo blood," Diva replied. "I need them to get back on their feet. Do you have a spare corpse you didn't drink?"

"I knew you would ask that," Collins said slyly and he took out a jar. "I've genetically mutated it. This would give them a boost. Just don't overdose: it's soemwhat toxic."

"It won't kill them, right?" Diva asked. " I need them to find Saya."

"As long as they don't drink all of it at once," Collins assured. "One sip would do. Now, are you gonna take it?"

Diva snatched it and smiled. She left the room and into the lobby deck.

"Guess what I got?" Diva giggled and displayed the jar on the table.

"Are we suppose to drink that?" Amshel asked. "It looks very different."

"Collins did something to it," Diva replied. "He said to take only a small amount."

"Let's dig in!" James cried. "We haven't drank for days. A small amount he said? Not a problem."

He opened the jar and was the first to drink. After a single gulp, James evily smiled.

"This is just what we need," James crackled. "Who's next?"

Amshel responded by pulling the jar closer to his mouth. He took a sip and passed it on. Next was Karl. Then Nathan. Everyoen looked at Solomon who hesitated and paused, with the blood inches away from his mouth.

"Solomon," Amshel said. "You still love Saya, do you?"

Solomon didn't reply.

"Answer!" Amshel cried. "You are not her chevalier. You are not her ally. You have nothing to do with her. But, you still like her..."

"Go make babies with her, like you always wanted." James taunted.

Solomon gave up and took the sip.

"That's better." Diva smiled. "Remember. She doesn't like us anymore. That is why she must die."

Angered with the comments, Solomon got up and stormed out the ship.

Back at Vietnam, a few days later...

"Oy, lads and gals," Ritcofen called out early in the morning. "Guess what's up with the news paper."

"I don't wanna know," Seth muttered. "Way to go for doing a wake-up call. I'm going back to sleep."

The others quickly got up and looked at the paper. It explains about mysterious sightings of various creatures in a forest and attacking various people. What was left in the scene was some long white cloth.

"Well?" Kai asked. "We get moving or not?"

"Diva couldn't have controlled those chiropterans. There was no singing." David replied. "Somebody else is doing it."

"Well we better move out." Ritcofen ordered. "Didn't they say a white cloth was all there was in the area?"

"I don't remember Diva using LONG white cloth." Julia replied. "What's going on?"

"Something we cannot explain?" Lewis joked.

"But then what left it behind?" Saya asked. "What is the soruce of it?"

"Somebody did this," Kai muttered. "If Diva wasn't responsible, then who is?"

"We will have to leave that to the local goverment." Ritcofen assumed. "It might even be related to chiropterans mutations at all. Maybe somebody dropped it there."

Haji carefully looked at the picture on the news.

"I've seen that before," Haji said. "I saw it back at Germany."

"Haji?" Saya asked. "That white cloth?"

Haji nodded. He replied, "It was in a corner. I ignored it. But it seems crucial to what happened."

"Coincidence or something is following us?" Kai aksed. "This is wierd. Very very very wierd."

"We will look into that later." David snapped. "For now, we msut find Diva."

"Wouldn't she hide somewhere?" Lewis asked. "Somewhere people won't enter into?"

"We will find out...very soon." David replied. 


	27. Bad Dreams

Chapter 27

Later at midnight...

Saya woke up in the middle of a seemily destroyed city. She looked around in horror. She then sees a mysterious figure removing two swords from Seth and Diva's crystallized bodies. It noticed Saya and glared at her.

"W-who are you?" Saya stuttered. The figure came closer and revealed itself to be a female girl similar to Saya's age. Her hair was tied to two long ponytails. It took one more more glance at Saya before unexpectingly swing her sword at Saya. Saya saw her katana on the floor and swiftly picked it up. With less than a second to spare, she narrowly blocked the blade with hers. The figure smiled.

"Not bad." it said. "You make a strong half."

Suddenly, she appeared behind Saya and kicked Saya hard in the back.

"But not strong enough." it added.

"What do you mean by other half?" Saya asked angrily. "Who are you? What have you done to my friends and siblings? What do you want?"

"I sense fear in your voice." it replied. "I will tell you this. I AM SAYA!"

Saya was shocked by what she said.

"But I'm Saya." she replied at the other enemy. "You can't be."

"I am the being formed by you, Diva, and Seth's blood." it replied. "You created me."

Saya remembered the time she was stabbed by Diva's bloody sword at their final battle. She also remembered that Seth's blood was used to reawake her. Saya then realized she had the blood of her two siblings.

"This is your mind," the evil Saya said. "Corrupted and destroyed. You created me in these ruins."

"This is the place everyone is dead here," it continued. "Including your beloved Haji."

"What have you done to him?" Saya yelled. "Where is he?"

"He's like everyone else here." the evil Saya replied. "Look around yourself. Those skeletons are the bodies of everyone know; David, Lewis, Mao, Ritcofen, Kai, all others."

"But how?" Saya asked and tears appeared on her eyes.

"Just how you always are, my other half." the evil Saya muttered. "Weak, useless, and a crying girl."

It took advantage and bashed into Saya knocking her around. Saya did her best to resist, but her evil counterpart was pwoered by rage and strength she had. So if Saya goes weaker, her counterpart goes stronger.

Saya eventaully snapped out of it and attacked with everything she could. But in the end, loss was inevitable. Worn out and too weak and injured to continue, the evil counterpart made a stabbing blow, and Saya fainted.

"This won't be the last time you see me." the evil counterpart assured. "It won't be long."

"Saya," Haji cried out. "Saya!"

Saya woke up with a start. She looked up. She was crowded with the group. She then saw a worried Seth healing her wound in her abodemen. Saya was shocked to see she had a wound there, wondering if that was a dream or real.


	28. The Seperation

Chapter 28

Next day...

"I still don't understand," David said. "You had a dream. Somebody stabbed you, so it affects you in the real world?"

"I know it's confusing," Saya replied. "But that was how. How come you people won't believe me?"

"It sounds rather confusing," Seth admitted. "I'm not too sure if I should agree with him or not. Did you stab yourself with your own katana?"

"Oh, forget it," Saya muttered. "You won't believe me."

The group was relieved the wound has healed.

"Diva is still nowhere to be found," Ritcofen said. "It's been too long. At this rate, we'll never find her."

"The dance is still not near enough," Kai replied.

"The dance?" David asked. "Oh yes. If we can't find Diva, maybe she will find us. Karl is in the school right?"

"Yeah," Saya answered. "Do we wait 'til it is time?"

"Agreed." David assured. "Since the dance is a week or so away, I think I got an idea..."

"You people can go," Ritcofen said. "I'm going back to Germany."

"Wait, why?" David asked in surprisal.

"Take a look at this," Ritcofen said as he displayed an image on his cell. "My wife sent this to me."

Everyone looked in shock.

"I must go back to lead my forces," he continued. "My home is going to be destroyed at this rate."

"Ritcofen, we need you. We need your forces, too." David cried. "Even Red Shield soldiers won't be enough to take Diva down."

"I'm sorry, friend," he replied. "But there's no way my people will become on of them."

"If you're going, I'm going, too." Seth offered. "You can't take down an army of blood-thirsty beats by commanding all by yourself."

"Lad, " Ritcofen responded. "I admire your courage, but Saya and David need you here. You must deal with Diva and prevent her from escaping."

"I know that," Seth yelled. "But I'm sure Saya can do it herself with Haji. Remember, she has gone through things far worst than us. She even killed her once. She can still do it again."

"And only our blood can stop these things," he added. "Not even a gunshot wound to the head will kill them."

"Besides," David snapped. "If you fail, what would happen?"

"I promise they won't hurt your people." Seth yelled. "If you lose, they will spread on and on and on."

Ritcofen stared at them with both shock and surprise.

"Sorry lad," Ritcofen said. "They need you here. You must stay."

"So you're gonna rot?" Julia cried.

"Germany shall not fall by savage hands," Ritcofen argued. "If all else fails, I'll end it with a bang."

After packing up, Ritcofen said their his to the group. Then, he left for the airport.

Days later...The day, 48 hours before the dance...At a nearby clothing store...(Stop making the dots lol)

"No." Saya muttered as she put back a dress on the hangar. "No."

"Hey Saya," a voice cried by.

"Mira?" Saya asked and looked back. "Wow, oh my god."

Mira was in a rather beautiful gown. Saya looked on in surprise and awe.

"By looking at your face you like it, right?", Mira joked.

Saya smiled.

Meanwhile, in a forest...

"Collins," Diva asked. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"While you were dead, Red Shield destroyed your mother's body." Collins replied. "Her remains wre buried in an unknown location. Since Vietnam was a very important place for Saya, this could be a possible location. We must find them."

"You want to revive mommy?" Diva giggled.

"Not only your mother, but her sister too," Collins snapped. "Remember, there is always two twins borned. Though it isn't the case for you, since that brother of yours was borned as well."

"So I have an aunt?" Diva asked.

"If your aunt has two children, then you have cousins, too. If your aunt is dead, maybe your cousins aren't" Collins predicted. "I can revive your family, too."

"A family?" Diva asked. "Once we find them, they will join us, right?"

"Exactly." Collins said. "Since Saya is helping the humans, your cousins won't approve of it."

"Just what we need," Diva smirked and her eyes glowed blue.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	29. PART 2:Sunset

Chapter 29

Part 2

The second part of the story...

A teenage female girl in a strange white kimono looked at the beast and smiled evily. With a swift wave of her hand, the chiropteran crystallized and shattered. She investigated the body to see if it was truly dead.

"Monsters," she said and smiled. "I truly hate them."

As she moved away, a figure came in front of her.

"Well, what are you gonna do about them, sister?" the figure asked. "They are savages after all."

"Lindo, get out of my way," the white girl groaned. "I'm gonna go back home."

"Hana," Lindo smiled. "You only been out here for a few minutes. Go find a treat to feed on."

Hana didn't listen and swiftly strafed through the forest and stopped in front of a cave. She pushed away a boulder blocking and entered. In it were a staircase that lead downstairs. After walknig down, she saw a long hallway with multiple doors. She wandered to the end of the hallway and into her room. Compared to the outside, the room was luxurious. She felt sleepy and fluffed down on her bed.

Just then the door flung open and behind her was a figure.

"You cease to hunt, eh?" it said. "Truly sad."

"Brother," Hana angrily moaned. "I just have a feeling we should no longer feed on those humans."

"What else can you feed on?" he asked. "I listened to you and we tried animals. Only humans gave us the sufficent amount we need."

"Everything is a living," Hana replied.

"Don't forget," the brother said. "I am the older one. What I'm doing is to keep you two alive."

"Ever since mother died," he continued. "You haven't been the same. You stop drinking and you are constantly tired. And we woke up from hibernation a year ago.

"Mother always wanted to be peaceful with the humans in some extent," Hana replied. "Razu, she may have fed on humans, but she wnated to be peaceful."

"The humans killed her," Razu countered. "Admit it. To them, we are vermins-monsters. I just don't want you sisters to share the same fate."

"Also remember," he added. "Some guy named Goldschmidt took away our aunt and cousins. They probably killed them, too. Remember back at 1833, oru childhood years?"

"I wanted to see them, too" Hana softly replied. "Besides, I don't believe that they will be killed. They are cute babies, you know."

Razu sighed and left the room. Hana, left all alone, looked up at her ceiling.

"Cousins," she whispered. 


	30. Feast

Chapter 30

The next day...

Hana went outside and looked at the forest. She then took a glance at the city in front of her.

"Vietnam," Hana said.

Just then, she noticed a group of men walking around the partially destroyed part of the forest, taking pictures with their cameras.

"Hey Okamura," one of them said. "This is awesome and terrifying, right?"

"Hell yeah," Okamura replied. "How would these trees get torn apart and shredded just like that?"

"I hope I'm getting this on the front paper," he added.

Hana's eye glowed white.

"Well, seems that I don't have a choice," she said to herself. "Maybe one snack won't hurt."

And thus, she dissapeared.

"Alright guys," Okamura said. "Time to go back. Come on."

The group headed back. But the last person in the back was pulled away.

Okamura and the others heard a yell for help and turned around. They only saw a bloody piece of white cloth.

"What the hell?" Okamura yelled. "Stick together!"

And they ran off. However another white cloth stretched out and grabbed Okamura by the foot and he was dragged off. As he tried to break free, he felt a painful blow into his head and fainted.

Okamura woke up and looked at his foot. He was being dragged to somewhere. He looked up and saw Hana.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked. Hana turned around and Okamura saw her mouth a bit bloody.

"No! No! No!" he yelled and tried to free his leg from Hana's white cloth.

"You want to live on your dear life, eh?" Hana asked. "Interesting."

"Holy shit!" Okamura yelled. "Please spare me! My blood tastes like crud! Please don't eat me!"

And with that, Hana decided to loosen her grip. Okamura quickly worked off the cloth and made a run for it screaming for help.

Hana laughed. However, she stoppedwhen she turned around. A bloodied Lindo dropped a body on the floor.

"Wow," Hana said in surprisal. "You drink alot."

"Why did spare that human?" Lindo asked. "He could've made a good lunch for you."

"Nah, I got my snack already," Hana replied. "I'm not a brutal beast like you."

Lindo shrugged and strafed away. 


	31. New Information

Chaper 31

(This chapter will be a short one)

Hana was left alone. She looked at the bodies.

"Hmph," Hana muttered. "Nasty."

She then took a glance at the nearby city. She smiled and headed towards it. She stopped running when she noticed the reporter she attacked and freed earlier talking and yelling to a middle-aged blond-haired man.

"I swear," Okamura exclaimed. "Something's out there in that forest."

"Okamura, I don't know why you're here. Shouldn't you still be in the middle east?" David asked. "Even Mao said you were."

"I moved here okay because I saw that Collins wierdo, okay?" Okamura countered. "Now we gotta do something about that thing in the forest!"

"Saya is going to a some dance or prom or so tommorow," David said. "I want to help you, but Diva is our top priority."

"To hell with that," Okamura blasted. "My newspaper buddies died back there, okay? You want civilians next?"

"We will investigate after we deal with the main problems," David cried. "That's all. Was it a chiropteran that attacked you?"

"YES, OLD MAN!" Okamura yelled.

Hana was confused.

"Saya?" Hana asked herself. "Diva?"

"Saya. Hmmmm," she thought. "Sounds so familiar. Where have I heard of that?"

She couldn't figure where she heard it. But that name. It was eerily familiar. But she didn't know why. Then, she noticed a rather fat man walk by along with the police.

"Oy, David. I see you met Okamura," Lewis said. "Uh, we have a problem. Was Diva feeding humans in the forest?"

That statement suddenly rung a bell for Hana.

"Diva and Saya," Hana muttered curiously. "Cousins?"

She couldn't believe it. And she hurried off to tell the news. 


	32. Search

Chapter 32

Hana quickly hurried off to spread the news. She couldn't believe that they were alive. And she ran off back to the cave.

"Hmm?" Razu asked after hearing the news. "I am still not too sure. Remember, the humans have created chiropterans before. It could be another experiment."

"Yeah, but the Saya name," Hana replied. "It sounded familiar. I will take my chances to find them."

"You said that those humans were talking about it?" Razu pointed out. "I don't find it surprising that they are working for them."

"After all the years," he continued. "They had their minds twisted and are now helping them. I am happy they are alive, but the news won't help much if they work for them."

"Maybe we can talk to our cousins," Hana said. "They are related to us. What else do you want? Mother died. Aunt died. I don't want to lose anymore."

"Even if they weren't helping the humans," Razu snapped. "You don't know where they are."

"Then we will find them," Lindo said as she had heard most of the conversation. "I wonder if they have chevaliers."

"Don't even mention them," Hana muttered. "The previous chevalier I had loved another woman. Damn bitch."

"Alright," Razu sighed. "If you believe they are still around, you both can find them. I think I'll help out, too."

"Good," Lindo smiled.

"But," Razu interrupted. "If you fail to convince them to join us, they die."

The three agreed to one another. As they walked away and chatting, a small figure jumped down from the ceiling unnoticed.

"That isn't good," it whispered to herself and she walked away.

As she tried to leave she suddenly saw Razu in front of her.

"Okay, little girl," Razu asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"Somebody innocent," the girl joked.

Razu got impatient and grabbed the girl up.

"I don't have time for this," Razu ordered. "Who are you?"

"The name is Lulu, you twit," the girl yelled and Razu released his grip.

"May I ask you why you are spying on us?" Razu asked. "What do you want?"

"I heard you mentioned Saya, so I came to listen," Lulu replied. "Would that be okay?"

Razu glared hard at her, making her gulp.

"What else do you know?" Razu gritted.

Lulu looked around in fear. Suddenly, she got an idea after seeing Hana and Lindo approaching.

"Hey who's that?" Lulu asked. Razu turned around, leaving him exposed. Lulu quickly lifted her leg up and delivered a painful blow to him. As soon as Razu collasped on the floor, squirming around, Lulu dashed for the exit. Hana and Lindo, who weren't expecting that, ran to their brother and helped him up.

"Wow," Hana said. "You okay?"

"She knows Saya," Razu gasped. "Find her!" 


	33. Hopeless

Chapter 33

(Damn, been a while, better update the story XD)

Lulu ducked and dodged bushes and branches with Hana and Lindo right behind her.

"Gotta find Saya," Lulu whispered to herself. "And fast."

She then noticed a road and run for it. However, it was a bad mistake. As she ran into the road, and minivan rushed in. Unable to react fast enough, Lulu was hit across her side and collapse.

"Ow," Lulu cried as she watched her wounds heal. "That hurt."

She continued her run. Curiously, she looked back and watched her chasers feeding on the driver himself. The sight was truly unpleasent as Lulu made a face before running off.

In the city...

Lulu stopped her run now relieved that she isn't being chased anymore.

"Damn," Lulu muttered as she looked around the neighborhood. "It's going to take days before I find her."

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a man with a blade slinged across his back carrying a container.

"Corpse Corps!" Lulu exclaimed quietly. "They're here?"

Lulu decided it was best to follow. Staying out of site while stalking the chiropteran, she was eventually lead to an abandoned ship in a beach. A man in white appeared and demanded the container. The chiropteran obidiently and slowly placed the container in front of him before leaving.

As the man entered back in the ship Lulu snuck in as well. Inside was rather very advanced and full of variosu technology along with some Corpse Corps soldiers. Lulu slipped past them and took a closer look at the man.

"Collins?" Lulu asked.

Collins removed the lid of the container and poured out crystillized parts into another container before placing it into a machine. Diva then came into the room, surprising Lulu even more.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked. "What are these?"

"Someone Saya won't kill," Collins smirked. "This is just what I need?"

"Huh?" Diva questioned. "Who exactly are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember you killed someone important to Saya?" Collins replied.

"Wait, do you mean-" Diva spoke, but she was cut off by Collins.

"So you do know, heh," Collins said.

Lulu didn't know who exactly they're speaking about, but thinks more carfully and realizes who they're reviving.

"I must find Saya," Lulu said. "She must learn this!"

And she raced off. 


	34. PART 3:Flashback

Chapter 34

Part 3

Third part of the story, back to Saya and the others...

"It's the night of the dance," David assure to Saya. "Get ready."

"Right," Saya responded. "C'mon guys!"

Kai armed his pistol and hid it under his attire. As he walked out of the exit, he noticed Seth staring blankly at the wall.

"Earth to Seth," Kai said. "You're dressed. Let's go. We're not going to stay here all day while Diva attacks."

Seth didn't respond.

Fives years earlier...

"Hah, purebloods and chiropteran blood runs in my veins!" Rido yelled. "I can never die by any of your hands!"

"Shut your mouth!" Zero cried and aimed his weapon at him and fired. Rido shook it off and laughed when Yuuki appeared from above.

"Ah, my dear Yuuki," Rido smirked, before grabbing her staff and pulling her to him. "I'm stronger than anyone you know. Be with me."

"Get off me!" Yuuki screamed, but his newfound power made his grip unbreakable. Zero, Shiki, and Rima attacked all at once, but were swatted aside. Kaname charged from behind and managed to punch a hole through his chest before being knocked off.

"Give up, you're weaklings," Rido taunted. "This chiropteran blood is superior than my vampire blood."

Suddenly two chains pierced through his arms and forced his grip to loosen and Yuuki managed to free herself.

"Ah the Shinhei purebloods," Rido muttered before looking at Seth. "Or should I say pureblood."

"Seth is part of this family," Ren yelled at. "As long as he has our blood running in his veins."

"Fool," Rido responded. "Seth is a chiropteran, and always will be. Without the vmapire blood, he's nothing!"

"Shut up!" Seth cried. He coated his katana in blood.

"And like that will scare me," Rido taunted and then took a glance at everyone. "Now who wants to die first. Kuran, Shinhei, anyone?"

Kaname and Yuuki took the chance to attack and caught Rido off guard.

"Seth?" Kai asked. "Hello?"

Seth finally looked up.

"Had a fun time dreaming?" Kai asked. "Now c'mon."

Kai stormed off with Seth staying behind. He looked at his katana. He dissasperated it and was ready to leave the room when he heard a faint noise behind his back.

"Hello, Seth," a voice said.

"Been a while, hasn't it, Ren?" Seth turned around. "So, how's Cross?"

"It's doing while with Rido gone," he said.

"Why are you people following me?" Seth asked. "Is it because-?"

"-of the last inccident, yes," Ren replied. "You almost lost control."

"I can deal with it now and I killed Rido," Seth said. "I'm fine."

"If it weren't for us, you would be dead with that bullet in your body." Ren replied. "Me and sis' saved you."

"How do you know?" Seth asked, remembering the time Collins shot him.

"In addition to our chain abilities, we Shinhei sense danger of one another," Ren said. "We went to Germany and gave the blood you need to revive you."

"Trust me, Ren," Seth said. "I'm fine. I have controlled my chiropteran part. I will intend to use it again."

"And when?" Ren asked.

"I dont know when," Seth said. "But I will use it to end the fighting between my sisters."

"I'm just hoping things don't mess up for you," Ren muttered. "Brother."

And he dissapeared. Seth stared for a while before leaving. 


	35. Preparation

Chapter 35

Diva was getting ready for the dance at the school. In her room, she found the best dress she can find. When was done, she heard a knocking.

"Aw, who the hell is it?" Diva moaned. "I'm trying to dress correctly."

"Collins," Collins replied. "I need to enter."

Diva didn't bother opening the the door so Collins had to do it himself.

"Did I give you permission to enter my room?" Diva angrily asked. "No!"

And she threw her sword at Collins making a cut on his arm. It quickly recovered.

"Will you please get out of my room?" Diva muttered.

"I have a surprise," Collins said. "It's for you."

"what is it?" Diva asked,

"The project is done," Collins smiled. "Have fun with him."

"Really?" Diva asked. "I thought it would take longer."

"Well, do whatever you want to do with him," Collins said and he stepped back.

"Well, I'll take him with me," Diva smiled.

At the dance...

"Wow," Mira said to Saya. "You look nice. Go hook up with some of the boys."

"Well, I don't think I should," Saya replied. "After they jsut keep on joking around."

David and Julia watched carefully at her in case things go wrong. Suddenly, David's phone rung. He took out if out and found out if was from Ritcofen.

"Hmmm," David muttered. "Been a while."

And he pressed the accept button. As he put the phone near his ear, he could hear distant gunshots.

"Oy, David?" Ritcofen said. "Hello there, my friend."

"How's Germany?" David asked. "and how's the fight?"

"We're having a hard time here and Germany is completely destroyed," Ritcofen replied. "Good thing some Goldschmidt guy lended us some troops of his own to kill these new soldier things."

"Corpse Corps? Joel?" David asked. "How?"

"With the complete destruction of my country," Ritcofen said. "I needed to fight. But we lacked supplies to kill those soldiers. We could kill the animal version but not these warriors carriyng big blades. Suddenly this person comes up to me and offers help."

Suddenly David heard an explosion in the phone.

"Ritcofen," David cried. "what was that?"

"The chiropteran soldiers are advancing too close," Ritcofen said. "I'll call you later, bye!"

Seth came up to them and asked them what was going on.

"It's Ritcofen," David replied. "He says Germany has been destroyed and Corpse Corps are invading the location."

"That's strange," Seth said. "On the news back then, Corpse Corps wer allied with the U.S. How come this happened?"

"Apparently, someone is pulling strings in the area," Julia replied.

"We had trouble," Haji said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Diva and her chevaliers are heading this way."

"Well then," David sighed. "Seth, go with Haji and hold them off from the outside. Do any means to prevent her from coming in."

"Got it," Seth said. "Haji, how many people was Diva with?"

"Just with her chevaliers," Haji replied. "But I noticed one extra."

"Let me come, too," Saya said. "I still must settle things with Diva."

"Alright," David assured. "Be careful, you three." 


	36. Downfall

Chapter 36

Seth, Haji, and Saya looked down at Diva's crowd without being noticed.

"Hey Haji," Seth whispered. "I counted them anf I have a wierd feeling one is missing."

"You're right," Haji replied. "Solomon was with them when I first saw them. Strange."

"Apperantly, the extra one," Seth muttered and he pointed at one of them. "He's the new guy? Seems like an easy target."

"He's smaller than the others," Haji replied. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. We will attack when Saya says so."

"She's far out of range," Saya snapped. "Let thme get closer."

Saya was curious and took a closer look at the new stranger with Diva, but couldn't see who it was.

"I think we have a bigger problem," Seth said after turning around. "Who the heck are those guys? Corpse Corps?"

"No doubt they are," Saya replied and she looked back at Diva. "Looks like they want to surround us."

"We're have to take them out somehow," Seth said. Haji heard the radio sound a beep.

"What's the situation?" David asked.

"Bad right now, Corpse Corps have surrounded the location," Haji replied. "It seems they want to make sure no one gets out alive."

"I'll guard the rear along with Lewis and Kai," David assured. "Deal with Diva. Make sure she doesn't get into the building."

"I understandm" Haji replied. "Saya, David will deal with Corpse Corps. We must attack Diva now."

"Wait," Saya said still having her eyes on Diva. "Haji, Seth. Deal with the chevaliers."

"Saya," Seth snapped. "Diva is stronger than the last time. Let us deal with her together."

"I killed her once," Saya explained, remembering the time the two sisters both fought. "I can do it again."

"NOW!," she yelled and all three jumped down. Diva looked up almost immdediatly and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you, sister." Diva giggled. "Kill her!"

The stranger and her chevaliers jumped towards them. Seth and Haji managed to strike down Amshel, James, Karl, and Nathan, but the stranger managed to slip past them and rammed into Saya, knocking her to a wall.

Meanwhile, at the other side...

"Kai, get these people out of here!" David screamed through the yells and cries of various people.

"Understood!" Kai yelled. "This way!"

"Saya?" Mira cried. "Saya!"

"Girl," Kai said. "It's too dangerous here!"

"But Say-" Mira replied, but was cut off when Kai had to shove her to the nearest exit.

"Cover fire!" Lewis yelled and fired his shotgun. "Come get me, you bastards!"

Back with Saya...

Haji took on Amshel and Nathan while Seth fought against James and Karl. Saya, on the other hand had to fight the stranger with Diva merely watching.

"Give it up, boy!" Karl cried out to Seth. "You cannot win this!"

Despite Seth's attacks, Karl managed to grab him and rip off his left hand. Seth felt the pain and retrieved his hand and reattached it. Desperate, he threw his katana at James, took out his pistol and allowed his blood drip into the mag before loading it. Karl laughed and charged, before realizing his mistake. Seth merely jumped over him and fired his pistol, sucessfully scoring a hit in his chest, making him crystallize. Seth then grabbed the weakened James with his chains and threw him into the fragile statue. He then approached the debris and looked at his katana and James.

"Goodbye," Seth muttered and placed his thumb on his katan and pressed it. Nathan, seeing this, jumped over to James and ripped him out of the katana just before he was about to be killed. Seth immediately took action and chased after them only to get pushed by an incomnig Haji.

"Shit," Seth groaned. "You alright?"

Haji got up without replying and dashed back at Amshel.

"Fool," Amshel said and dodged Haji's punch. He then revealed his wings and swatted him aside. Haji refused to give up and jumped on Amshel.

"You will nto get away," Haji assured and punched a hole through the wing. Seth aimed his pistol and fired a few shots before running out of ammo. Amshel retaliated by using his breath attack.

"ARGH!" Seth screamed as he collapsed, severely burned.

"Seth!" Haji yelled. Amshel smiled and threw Haji off his back. Just as he attempted to fly back, he felt piercing pain and looked at his stomach, six knives sucessfully stuck on him. Haji threw one, hitting him in the head and making him crash into the building.

"Haji!" Saya yelled. "Behind!"

Haji turned around only to be cut in half by Diva.

Meanwhile...

"We won't long last long!" Kai yelled to David. "We almost outta ammo!"

"David, we can't hold off any longer!" Lewis cried. "We must leav-AHHHH!"

Lewis was stabbed in the abodomen by a Corpse corps soldier.

"Lewis!" David cried, and he angrily shot the enemy in the neck. "Stay with me!"

"W-w-we need b-backup." Lewis stuttered. "W-we can't h-hold off any longer."

"Shit," David cried and fired his gun, only to find out it's out of ammo. 


	37. Rescue

Chapter 37

"Enough is enough!" Saya cried towards Diva. "This fight is between you and me!"

Diva turned a deaf ear and looked at Haji. she then looked back and shoved Saya on the floor. Haji couldn't bear watching Saya get hurt and managed to connect his halves back and got up. he glared at Diva and attacked her. However, he was weakened by the previous attack and was easily beatened down by her.

"DIVA!" Saya yelled and lunged at her.

Meanwhile...

"Please, Lewis!" David yelled. "Hang in there!"

Lewis was bleeding severely, but still clinging onto his life. Kai emptied out his pistol, and fumbled over his jacket, hoping to find ammunition, but couldn't find any.

"David," Lewis said weakly and hoplessly. "We're out of ammo. We're surrounded. It's over."

"Julia!" David yelled. "Please, do something!"

"It injured his kidney and intestines," Julia replied. "I can't do anything. Not without other medical help."

The Corps Corpses advanced closer. Sudden;y, multiple helicopters flew above them and opened fire at them.

Meanwhile...

Diva wasn't surprised by the sudden attack and threw her sister into a wall. She coated her sword in blood and advanced toward Saya when a loud bang was hearded. Diva felt the blow and angrily looked around, but was shot once again and she fell on the floor. A helicopter came down from the sky and landed near them. A man with black hair in a white suit looked around and noticed Haji, Saya, and Seth.

"Well now," the man said. "Looks like I came in time."

"Van Argiano?" Saya asked.

"That's right" Van assured. "Get on! Hey bring your chevalier with you."

Saya got up and dragged Haji and Seth to him.

"Hey," Van replied and pointed at Seth. "That one doesn't seem familiar."

"He's with me," Saya assured. "Let's go."

Van's troops quickly pulled them up and took off.

"Why are you helping us?" Saya asked.

"Well, after that bitch-ass Grant left me to die," Van replied. "David saved me. I'm returning the favor. In fact, I'm dedicating my efforts from now on in destroying those filthy Americans and their chiropteran allies."

"Not all of America is bad," Saya replied. "Only some of them."

"No matter," Van replied. "I'll still hunt thme down for leaving me for dead. By the way, another chopper rescued your friends and that fatso was hurt."

"Lewis?" Saya asked. "Oh no. Where are you taking us and them?"

"To Joel of course," Van assured. "where else? I made a truce with that guy."

He took out a hard candy and placed it in his mouth. Then he took out a device.

"By now," Van started. "We should be far enough now."

Saya looked at the device and asked, "What is that?"

"A detonator of course," Van smiled. "We placed a nuclear weapon as soon as we came here."

"You're going to waste lives?" Saya asked. "What about the people?"

"Apparently, I'm not worried." Van assured. "Chiropterans are dangerous threats. Vietnam should acknolegde that. So people should have been evacuated by now. well well well. don't you hear that signal."

Saya listened carefully and heard a wooing alarm go aff.

"Seems everyone is evacuated," Van said and placed a sniper rifle on his lap. "This gun uses a unique round that stuns chiropterans for 12 hours."

"You shot Diva with that, right?" Saya asked and Haji got up. "Haji."

"What's going on?" Haji asked.

"See for yourself." Van snickered and he armed the detonator. "Let's give this a few more seconds."

The radio turned on and said that all people have been evacuated from dangerous territory.

"Kaboom," Van said and pressed the detonator. A blinding white light came from the city. When it cleared, they saw a mushroom cloud.

"Hang on" Van said. They saw a fallout coming their way. The helicopter shaked for a bit, but resumed its course. Such noise managed to wake up the unconcious Seth.

"Well now," Van joked. "Your new friend woke up." 


	38. Reunion

Chapter 38

The next day...

The helicopter landed near the Red Shield headquarters and Joel was waiting for them to exit.

"Hello Saya," Joel welcomed. "David and the others are in the base. I think you should meet up with them."

"What about Lewis?" saya asked.

"Don't worry," Joel assured. "Lewis is in the hospital wing and he's fine. By the way, Okamura, Mao, and this person named Ritcofen are also here."

Later...

"Oy, Saya!" Kai cried out. "You're okay!"

The others smiled. This was a reunion for everyone.

"Hey Mao," saya said. "You feeling okay?"

"Feel tired," Mao replied. "But I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"vietnam has been destroyed, David," Seth said. "So Diva-"

"Diva can't die that easily," David replied. "But she's probably weakened. So that means you won't be much of a threat for now."

"We will be ready," Van assured. "Now since we're here, how about everyone take a small break."

As everyone chatted, Lindo, Hana, and Razu spied on them while holding down Lulu.

"So that's our cousins," Razu said. "So surprising."

Lulu attempted to talk and make some noise, but the grasp of the three chiropterans prevented her from moving or spreaking. There was nothing she could do to break free.

"Let's greet them," Lindo said.

"Not yet," Razu replied. "When the time is right. Besides, one of our cousins died back there."

"I never knew they would kill each other," Hana commented.

All three dropped Lulu and dissapeared. Lulu quickly got up and rushed to Saya to tell her about the news.

Meanwhile back at Vietnam Ground Zero...

"Hey soldier," a HazMat person cried out. "Check that side!"

Another HazMat person replied and moved to the left. He saw a female corpse on the ground. Curious, he lifted the rock away and yelled others to come. As they arrived, they chattered about it and picked it up. Suddenly, the eyes opened wake and smiled at them, scaring everyone.

"Sister," it said and it laughed.

This is the end of the story, people. I wanted to continue it but something made me stop this. The story has some plotholes and I just plainly think it isn't good as expected. I will make a remake and trust me, it will make more sense =). In the meantime, why don't you go read other fanfic stories of Blood Plus? 


End file.
